


Starbucks Boy

by careforlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry is shy but Louis finds it cute, Kissing, M/M, Starbucks AU, Zayn is a smooth fucker
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforlouis/pseuds/careforlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lou pracuje w Starbucksie, Harry zakochuje się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia, z wzajemnością.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks Boy

Harry jęknął głośno, gdy dzwonek jego telefonu obudził go ze snu. Zasnął dopiero koło 3 w nocy i był gotowy zabić, ktokolwiek odważyłby się przeszkodzić mu w spaniu. Nie otwierając nawet oczu, wygrzebał telefon z pościeli i na ślepo kliknął zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Kimkolwiek jesteś, masz przejebane. – Wymruczał opadając z powrotem na poduszki.

\- Tak, tak, słoneczko, wiem o tym. – Usłyszał w słuchawce rozbawiony głos Zayna, jego najlepszego przyjaciela. – A teraz rusz ten tyłek z łóżka i zapieprzaj po kawkę i ciasteczko dla mnie. Masz pół godziny.

\- Z jakiej racji mam ci kupić kawę, Malik?! – Wysyczał do telefonu.

\- Z takiej, że to ja przywiozłem twoje schlane dupsko do domu wczoraj w nocy. – Roześmiał się Malik i cmokając do telefonu, rozłączył się.

Harry z jękiem stoczył się z łóżka na podłogę, zły na cały świat. Czuł się okropnie. Jego głowa pulsowała, a przed oczami miał czarne plamy. Szurając nogami, wszedł do kuchni i połknął pierwsze lepsze leki przeciwbólowe, jakie znalazł, co było trudne ze względu na wszędzie panujący syf. Skrzywił się na widok naczyń w zlewie i zaschniętego dżemu na blacie.

Zayn był urodzonym bałaganiarzem i Harry nadal się sobie dziwił, jak on z nim wytrzymywał. Szybko wyszedł z kuchni, zaciskając oczy i wrócił z powrotem do swojego czystego pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi i wygrzebał z szafy świeże, czarne spodnie i ulubiony, szary sweter. Szybko się ubrał i łapiąc w dłoń klucze, portfel i telefon, wyszedł z domu.

Skierował swoje kroki do najbliższego Starbucksa, bo Zayn uwielbiał tamtejszą kawę, a on miał ochotę na muffinki z jagodami. Wszedł do kawiarni, wcześniej przepuszczając kilka pań w drzwiach i wyjął telefon.

„Nienawidzę cię, Zayn. Zapłacisz mi za to” Wysłał smsa i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Cześć, co podać? – Usłyszał przed sobą delikatny głos i momentalnie podniósł głowę. Chłopak przed nim był wręcz przepiękny. Jego oczy błyszczały, usta rozciągnięty były w zachęcającym uśmiechu, a włosy układały się w uroczą grzywkę. Harry nie zdołał wykrztusić z siebie żadnego słowa, więc stał tam jak idiota przypatrując się chłopakowi, który z sekundy na sekundę był coraz bardziej czerwony. – Umm, halo? Wszystko w porządku?

Na te słowa, przyszła kolej Harry’ego żeby się rumienić. Odchrząknął i przeczesał włosy ręką, mrugając kilka razy, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co tak właściwie chciał zamówić.

\- Uhm, tak, w porządku. – Wychrypiał, plując sobie w brodę za swoją głupotę. – Poproszę dwie duże latte z cynamonem i cztery jagodowe muffinki.

\- Już się robi. To będzie… siedem funtów. – Powiedział rozbawiony chłopak, a Harry zawstydzony wcisnął pieniądze w jego dłoń, chcąc jak najszybciej się oddalić i zaczekać na kawy, gdzieś, gdzie chłopak go nie zauważy.

\- Hej! – Usłyszał za sobą wołanie chłopaka, gdy ruszył szybkim krokiem w przeciwnym kierunku. Zaskoczony, odwrócił się. – Jak masz na imię?

\- Chcesz poznać moje imię? – Wydusił z siebie, nie myśląc logicznie.

\- To twój pierwszy raz w Starbucksie, czy moja twarz jest po prostu tak rozpraszająca? – Spytał nieznajomy, otwarcie się już śmiejąc.

\- Ja..umm. – Wyjąkał Harry i cholera, co z nim było nie tak? Od kiedy on się jąka i rumieni? Wziął głęboki oddech i przymknął na sekundę oczy. Przybrał na twarz swój firmowy uśmieszek. – Mam na imię Harry.

I odszedł, nie odwracając się za siebie. A gdyby to zrobił, zobaczyłby, jak kelner przygryza wargę, patrząc się intensywnie na tyłek loczka.

♡

Kiedy następnego dnia Zayn upierał się, żeby weszli na chwilę do Starbucksa, Harry modlił się, żeby ten kelner miał wolne, albo był zajęty, albo nie wiadomo jeszcze co. Zdarzenia wczoraj ciągle siedziały mu w głowie i cały czas był na siebie wściekły, że zrobił z siebie idiotę, bo chłopak bardzo mu się spodobał. Niestety, jego prośby nie zostały wysłuchane, bo gdy tylko przekroczyli próg kawiarni, Harry zauważył przy ladzie nikogo innego, jak pięknego kelnera.

\- Umm, Zayn? Ja tu może poczekam? – Spytał Harry, posyłając przyjacielowi błagalne spojrzenie.

\- Nie ma mowy, wchodzisz tam ze mną. Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko.

\- Ale Zayn… - Jęknął Harry, chowając twarz w dłoni.

\- Wejdziesz tam, Styles i porozmawiasz z tym cholernym chłopakiem, czy tego chcesz czy nie! – Krzyknął Malik, zwracając na siebie uwagę połowy kawiarni. Harry chciał się zapaść pod ziemię, bo czuł na sobie wzrok chłopaka, który stał za ladą. Z westchnieniem podążył za przyjacielem.

\- Cześć, Harry. Fajnie, że wpadłeś. – Uśmiechnął się, na co ten niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem. Zayn uniósł oczy do nieba i wyciągnął dłoń do chłopaka.

\- Jestem Zayn, przyjaciel tego idioty. – Zaśmiał się, gdy Harry wymierzył mu cios łokciem z żebro.

\- Mam na imię Louis i nie nazwałbym go idiotą. – Uśmiechnął się, widząc jak Harry rumieni się na jego słowa.

Louis. Miał na imię Louis. Jego imię było wręcz idealne i pasowało do niego tak bardzo.

\- Podać wam to samo, co ostatnio? Dwie cynamonowe latte? – Spytał rozbawiony, na co Zayn przytaknął i pociągnął nie kontaktującego Stylesa, do stolika.

\- Ogarnij się, Harry. Nie umiesz przy nim nawet poskładać zdania! – Syknął Malik, patrząc na przyjaciela, który położył ramiona na blacie i ukrył w nich głowę.

\- To nie moja wina, że on jest taki śliczny i seksowny. – Jęknął Harry, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

\- Czyli będziesz zachowywać się jak jąkająca się trzynastolatka, czy jak facet? Idź, zaproś go na randkę.

Harry już otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, gdy przy ich stoliku pojawił się Louis z dwoma kubkami.

\- Wasze zamówienie. Smacznego, chłopcy. – Puścił oczko do Harry’ego i już go nie było.

♡

Harry z westchnieniem wyszedł ze Starbucksa i pociągnął łyk kawy. Zayn szedł tuż za nim, intensywnie wpatrując się w kubek, który młodszy trzymał w ręce.

\- Zayn? Co..- Urwał, gdy zobaczył co napisane jest na jego kawie. Tuż pod jego imieniem, małymi literkami napisane było „Randka, dziś o 6? Zadzwoń! Xx Louis.”, a pod spodem rząd cyferek. Harry mało nie upuścił kawy na chodnik. Wręczył kubek Zaynowi i ruszył z powrotem do kawiarni.

\- Harry! Co ty do cholery robisz? – Krzyknął za nim mulat.

\- Zachowuję się jak facet! – Roześmiał się Harry i wpadł do kawiarni. Rozejrzał się szybko i zobaczył szatyna, który właśnie zakładał na siebie kurtkę, szykując się do wyjścia.

\- Louis! – Krzyknął i podbiegł do zdziwionego chłopaka i bez słowa wyjaśnienia złapał jego twarz w swoje dłonie i mocno pocałował.

Starszy chłopak od razu odwzajemnił pieszczotę, obejmując go w pasie i stając na palcach, aby poprawić kąt złączenia ich ust. Oboje słyszeli gwizdy i poklaskiwania pracowników i gości kawiarni, ale żaden nie przejął się tym.

Louis polizał dolną wargę Harry’ego, na co ten odpowiedział, otwierając usta i złączając ich języki, w pełnym namiętności i pragnienia pocałunku. Harry uśmiechał się, gładząc policzki Louisa kciukami i spowalniając zbliżenie, zostawiając jeszcze kilka krótkich i słodkich buziaków na ustach chłopaka.

Kiedy odsunął się, ujrzał piękne, błyszczące tęczówki Louisa i uśmiech, który gościł na jego ustach.

\- Randka brzmi dobrze. – Powiedział, pocierając ich nosy razem i przytulił mocno chłopaka, bo to uczucie było zbyt dobre, żeby kiedykolwiek je przerywać.


End file.
